Desiderius Erasmus
Desiderius Erasmus (Rotterdam (waarschijnlijk), 27 oktober 1466, 1467 of 1469 (?) - Bazel, 12 juli 1536), was een Nederlands Augustijner kanunnik, theoloog, humanist, schrijver en filosoof. Levensloop Geboorte Erasmus werd geboren op 27 oktober, waarschijnlijk in het jaar 1466, 1467 of 1469. Zijn doopnaam dankt Erasmus aan de in de 15de eeuw populaire heilige Erasmus van Formiae.Erasmus, Cornelis Augustijn, Amsterdam, 1986, pag. 22 De geboorteplaats van Erasmus is hoogstwaarschijnlijk Rotterdam, maar dat staat niet vast omdat er geen vermelding in de doopregisters bewaard is gebleven. Op een bekend houten borstbeeld staat Goudæ conceptus, Roterodami natus (Latijn: in Gouda verwekt; in Rotterdam geboren). Volgens een notitie van historicus Renier Snooy (1478-1537), zou Erasmus in Gouda zijn geboren. Erasmus zelf echter schrijft: 'Ik ben geboren in Rotterdam. Mijn moeder was de dochter van een medicijnmeester uit Zevenbergen, mijn vader had heimelijk met haar een verhouding, in de hoop haar te trouwen. Hij was van tien broers op één na de jongste en men besloot dat een van hen, mijn vader, aan God gewijd zou worden.' Erasmus was een onwettig kind; in die tijd sprak men van een defectus natalis (geboortedefect). Zijn vader was een priester in Gouda en zijn moeder diens huishoudster. De moeder van Erasmus, Margaretha, die als familienaam Rogerius (Rutgers) zou hebben gehad, was een dochter van een chirurgijn uit Zevenbergen. Haar zwangerschap heeft zij waarschijnlijk in Rotterdam doorgebracht om het 'ongelukje' te verbergen. Een jaar voor de geboorte van Erasmus kregen zijn ouders al samen een kind: Pieter. Erasmus heeft drie jaar in Rotterdam gewoond en is toen vertrokken naar Gouda. Zijn leven lang heeft hij het idee over zijn onwettige geboorte moeten torsen en de gevolgen moeten dragen van de 'geestelijke' status waarin hij door zijn opvoeding was terechtgekomen. Pas rond zijn vijftigste (1517) werd Erasmus dankzij pauselijke dispensatie van de ernstige maatschappelijke gevolgen van zijn onwettige geboorte verlost. Hij heeft nogal met zijn levensverhaal gehaspeld, waarbij hij in zijn brieven aan de paus gebruik heeft gemaakt van een achternaam die wellicht van zijn moederszijde stamt. Al doende heeft hij zijn jeugdjaren gemystificeerd en zijn geboortejaar met onzekerheden omhuld. Opleiding Tussen 1473 en 1478 was Erasmus leerling van de parochieschool - de voorloper van de Latijnse school en het Coornhert Gymnasium - in Gouda, waar hij les kreeg van zijn oom Pieter Winckel (de latere onderpastoor van de Sint-Janskerk).Erasmus en Gouda, Tidinghe van die Gouda, Gouda, 2006, pag. 133 en 167 Het is in deze periode dat Erasmus in Utrecht, hoofdstad van het gelijknamige bisdom, les zou krijgen in o.a. muziek bij de zangmeester en componist Jacob Obrecht. Al voor 1478 volgde hij de lessen aan de Latijnse school te Deventer, sub-hoofdstad van het bisdom Utrecht, die na die in Zwolle bekend stond als de beste onderwijsinstelling van de noordelijke Nederlanden. Hij kreeg daar eerst typisch middeleeuws onderwijs met relatief veel Latijn. Vanaf 1483 was de humanist Alexander Hegius rector van de Deventer school. Hier zag en hoorde Erasmus ook Rudolf Agricola, die hij zijn leven lang als een voorbeeld en inspirator is blijven zien. Voor 1485 verliet Erasmus Deventer zonder de schoolopleiding voltooid te hebben. Onder druk van zijn voogden deed Erasmus in 1487 zijn intrede in het Klooster te Stein bij Gouda. Hier schreef hij zijn declamatio (oefenspeech) en De contemptu mundi, een oprecht pleidooi voor het kloosterleven. Erasmus had namelijk geen kritiek op het ideaal, maar wel op de pietluttige regeltjes en de beknotting van de menselijke vrijheid. Een tweede, later uitgegeven jeugdwerk verried zijn grote kennis van de antieke en humanistische literatuur. Het thema is de verhouding tussen profane literatuur en christelijke vroomheid en kreeg de titel Liber Antibarbarorum (Antibarbari). De priesterwijding van Erasmus op 24 april 1492 (feestdag van de evangelist Marcus) door de toenmalige wijbisschop Jan van Tiel in de Dom of Sint Maartenskathedraal in Utrecht bond hem meer aan het geestelijke leven, maar bood hem ook meer mogelijkheden tot studie. Hij mocht in 1495 in Parijs een theologiestudie beginnen. Het onderwijs werd beheerst door de Scotisten, scholastieke theologen die zich verloren in eindeloze spitsvondigheden hetgeen volgens Erasmus weinig meer met de christelijke basisgeschriften gemeen had. Wel leerde hij de nestor der Parijse humanisten, Robert Gaguin, kennen. Doordat hij ook les gaf, leerde hij veel mensen kennen. Zo kwam hij in Engeland, waar hij een half jaar verbleef, in aanraking met het zoontje van de Engelse koning, de latere Hendrik VIII en met belangrijke humanisten als John Colet en Thomas More, de auteur van 'Utopia'. Terug in Parijs schreef hij in 1500 zijn eerste boek, een verzameling Adagia, spreekwoorden. De eerste bestseller in de jonge geschiedenis van de boekdrukkunst na een grote tegenvaller: hij zat wanhopig verlegen om geld nadat Engelse douanebeambten al het Engelse geld in zijn bagage in beslag hadden genomen. Humanist In 1502 kreeg Erasmus op voorspraak van de theoloog Adriaan Boeyens, de latere paus Adrianus VI, een post aangeboden op de universiteit van Leuven, die hij echter niet aanvaardde. Hij legde zich toe op vertalingen uit het Grieks. thumb|right|Afgietsel van de schedel van vermoedelijk Erasmus. In 1506 vertrok Erasmus voor drie jaar naar Italië. Op de terugweg (richting Engeland) schreef hij zijn Lof der Zotheid. Door uit te gaan van een zot als spreker kon hij in deze declamatio de spot drijven met de misplaatste ernst waarmee alle mensen, ongeacht beroep, stand, of positie, hun eigen belangen najoegen, en de groteske kortzichtigheid, waarmee zij klaar stonden met hun oordeel over elkaar. De kopij van de Adagia-herdruk kwam per abuis bij de Bazelse drukker Froben terecht. Erasmus vond diens werk zo keurig dat hij naar Bazel reisde en daar ook zijn twee grote filologische werken, de tweetalige uitgave van het Nieuwe Testament en zijn editie van de brieven van de kerkvader Hiëronymus, schreef (vertaalde) en uitgaf. Bij zijn terugkeer werd hij benoemd tot raadsheer van Karel V en vestigde hij zich in de Nederlanden (1516-1521) waar hij in Antwerpen, Brugge, Leuven en Mechelen verbleef. In 1521 woonde hij ook enige tijd in Anderlecht, als de gast van zijn vriend Pieter Wyckman. Tijdens deze Nederlandse periode vervulde Erasmus het plan van zijn vriend Jeroen van Busleyden, de stichting van het Leuvense Collegium Trilingue. Dit college zou bijdragen tot de verspreiding van Erasmus' opvattingen over de studie van de klassieke talen. Erasmus onderhield een uitgebreide briefwisseling met verschillende vooraanstaande humanisten, waaronder Viglius van Aytta. De laatste jaren van zijn leven bracht hij door te Freiburg im Breisgau in Duitsland. In 1535 keerde hij terug naar Bazel in Zwitserland, waar hij een jaar later op 70-jarige leeftijd overleed. Erasmus overleed op 12 juli 1536 in Bazel. Zijn graf is daar te vinden in de Münster van Bazel ofwel domkerk. Zijn laatste woorden waren volgens de overlevering: 'Lieve God'. Houding en gedachtegoed Erasmus en de Hervorming van Luther In 1517 zette Maarten Luther met zijn 95 stellingen op de kerkdeur van Wittenberg een proces in gang, dat de wereld voorgoed veranderde: de hervorming. De bestrijders van de hervorming verweten Erasmus dat hij voor Luther de weg had geplaveid. Alhoewel Erasmus in principe sympathiek stond tegenover Luthers actie, had hij als vredelievende en relativerende humanist van het begin af aan bezwaren tegen diens optreden. Zeker toen duidelijk werd dat in Luthers visie geen ruimte was voor menselijke vrijheden, maar dat het leven volledig in het teken van het geloof moest staan, was de verwijdering een feit. Ondanks zijn herhaaldelijke uitspraken en zijn boek De libero arbitrio diatribe sive collatio (Collatie over de vrije wil) bleef de kritiek op Erasmus vanuit de Rome-getrouwen bestaan. Keer op keer pleitte hij voor tolerantie tussen de diverse opvattingen. Het mocht echter niet baten, verkettering, vrijheidsbeperking en de brandstapel waren een feit. Wel legden zijn pleidooien de basis voor de tolerantiegedachte van latere 16de-eeuwers als Coornhert en Willem van Oranje. Overigens ging het bij de tolerantie voor Erasmus niet zozeer om de vrijheid voor de enkeling (voor Joden wees Erasmus die zelfs af), maar meer om de vrijheid van wetenschap en ideeën. Het moderne tolerantiebegrip (vrijheid voor de enkeling) is bij Erasmus niet te vinden. Erasmus en de Joden De zestiende eeuw kenmerkte zich door een duidelijk antisemitische cultuur. Een uitzondering op deze regel werd gevormd door de dissidente katholieke theoloog Johannes Reuchlin. Als een van de weinigen bepleitte hij gelijke burgerrechten voor de Joden. Erasmus was echter ten aanzien van de Joden een kind van zijn tijd. In reactie op Reuchlins visie op de Joden schreef hij ooit 'Ik ben geen Reuchlinist... nooit heb ik hem gesteund, en hij zou het niet eens gewild hebben'. Over de Joden deed Erasmus krasse uitspraken. Frankrijk was voor hem het bloeiendste deel van de christenheid omdat dat land niet met 'Joden en half-joodse maranos is geïnfecteerd'. Het Jodendom zag hij als de 'verderfelijkste plaag en bitterste vijand van de leer van Jezus Christus'. Hij was zelfs bereid om het Oude Testament op te geven als heilig boek voor de christenheid om daarmee de invloed van het jodendom in te dammen. Maarten Luther ging op dit punt in het spoor van Erasmus verder. Erasmus als christen Erasmus nam de christelijke naastenliefde heel serieus. Dogmatische standpunten en onverdraagzaamheid, die daarmee in strijd waren, verwierp hij. Het gezonde verstand stelde hij boven dogmatische spitsvondigheden. Dat was de reden dat hij door vele fanatici als ketter werd beschouwd. Hij wordt - niet zonder reden - als wegbereider voor de Reformatie beschouwd. Niettemin is hij nooit tot de gelederen der protestanten toegetreden. Hij vond dat Maarten Luther te hard van stapel liep. Hij vond dat men moest proberen de eenheid der kerk te bewaren, door meer te letten op wat de christenen met elkaar deelden dan op wat hen scheidde. Werk Algemeen thumb|right|Erasmus, tekening door Léon van Dievoet, 1986 In 1523 maakte Erasmus een catalogus van al zijn tot dan toe verschenen werken. Hij maakte een driedeling: # de culturele vorming incl. taal: onder andere de Colloquia (gesprekken), de Adagia (spreekwoorden) en zijn eigen brieven # de ethische vorming: onder andere de Lof der Zotheid # de godsdienstige vorming: onder andere het Enchiridion (handboek voor een christen) Erasmus is vooral bekend gebleven door de Lof der Zotheid en de Enchiridion waarin hij zijn ideeën over wat christendom werkelijk voor de mens zou moeten betekenen uiteenzet. De Lof der Zotheid is een satire op allerlei misstanden van zijn tijd, waarin hij de allegorische Zotheid allerlei dingen laat zeggen, die hij zelf - van de Kerk - eigenlijk niet mocht zeggen. Hij heeft ook vele opvoedkundige en onderwijsgeschriften op zijn naam staan. Een invloedrijk werk is De ratione studii uit 1511, over het inrichten van de studie en het lezen en verklaren van auteurs. In De pueris instituendis beschrijft Erasmus het onderwijs dat beperkt blijft tot het aanleren der antieke talen en het lezen en interpreteren van de klassieke auteurs. Het meest populaire opvoedkundig werkje is De civilitate morum puerilium 1530 ofwel in het Nederlands Goede manierlijcke seden, Hoe die Jonghere gaen, staen, eten, drincken, spreken, swijghen, ter tafelen dienen, ende die spijse ontghinnen sullen. In zijn verhandeling De recta Latini Graecique sermonis pronunciatione (De juiste uitspraak van de Latijnse en Griekse taal, Bazel 1528) geeft Erasmus een reconstructie van de uitspraak van het Grieks en het Latijn in de Oudheid. In zijn tijd was men gewend het Oudgrieks uit te spreken met de uitspraak van de toen in Griekenland gesproken taal (itacisme), terwijl men het Latijn min of meer op zijn Italiaans uitsprak. Door de bestudering van leenwoorden van Grieks naar Latijn en van Latijn naar Grieks kwam Erasmus tot de conclusie dat dat onjuist was. Erasmus maakte een reconstructie die weliswaar niet volmaakt was, maar veel beter dan de op dat moment gangbare uitspraak van de beide oude talen. Vertaling en uitgave van het Nieuwe Testament in het Grieks Erasmus sprak en schreef Latijn. Hij was een bijzonder geleerd man die al bij zijn leven in geheel Europa als een van de grote denkers van zijn tijd werd erkend. Hij kende Oudgrieks en staat daarmee aan het begin van de Gymnasium-traditie. Door zijn kennis van deze taal raakte hij ervan overtuigd dat bepaalde delen van de Bijbel in de Latijnse Vulgaat niet goed vertaald waren. Hij besloot om het Griekse Nieuwe Testament te laten drukken, ook al vroegen vrienden zoals Van Dorp dat vooral niet te doen, omdat dat een bom legde onder het toch al krakende gebouw van de kerk van die dagen. Ook de jonge Vlaamse exegeet Frans Titelmans kwam in de jaren 1527-1530 hierover met Erasmus in aanvaring. Erasmus' versie van het Nieuwe Testament was volgens Titelmans niet correct. In de inhoud ontbraken volgens hem delen die in de Griekse tekst wel degelijk aanwezig waren en de stijl leek volgens hem te veel op het klassieke Latijn van Cicero en dus niet op de oorspronkelijke, door God geïnspireerde eenvoudige stijl. Voor zijn Griekse Nieuwe Testament kon Erasmus beschikken over zes Griekse handschriften. Hij vertaalde deze handschriften opnieuw in het Latijn om daarmee het verschil met de Vulgaat te laten zien. Later heeft de Leidse drukkersfamilie Elsevier de Griekse tekst van Erasmus gebruikt, die intussen de bijnaam van de Textus receptus had gekregen. Erasmus legde met zijn Griekse uitgave van het Nieuwe Testament de grondslag van de Hervorming van Luther en dat werd hem ook door de Katholieke kerk verweten. Maar op het verwijt dat hij het ei van de ketterij had gelegd, antwoordde hij dat hij liever iets anders had uitgebroed: hij vond de versplintering van de kerk maar niets. Erasmuscollectie Alle werken van Erasmus zijn te bekijken in de Erasmuszaal van de Gemeentebibliotheek Rotterdam, die de eigenaar is van een van de grootste Erasmuscollecties ter wereld: een unieke en oude verzameling met honderden boeken uit de zestiende en zeventiende eeuw. Zo’n negentig werken zijn er in de eerste druk aanwezig. Tot de collectie behoren ook 3.000 brieven van zijn hand. En er zijn bijzondere edities van zijn bekendste boek ‘Lof der Zotheid’ -- veel vertalingen in alle mogelijke talen en veel geïllustreerde edities (onder meer van Frans Masereel). De bibliotheek heeft ook veel literatuur over Erasmus. Deze collectie is een onmisbaar instrument voor de lopende uitgave van de "Opera Omnia" van Erasmus, die vanaf 1969 onder auspiciën van de Koninklijke Nederlandse Akademie van Wetenschappen wordt uitgegeven. Sinds 2007 heeft Bibliotheek Rotterdam een nieuwe website onder de titel Schatkamers. Veel afbeeldingen uit boeken van Erasmus en portretten van Erasmus zelf zijn hier (met informatie) digitaal te zien en ook te downloaden. Vijftien boeken van Erasmus plus de uitgave van zijn verzamelde werk (1538-1540) zijn helemaal gedigitaliseerd in Erasmus Online. Erasmus in de 21e eeuw Erasmus mag dan een van de beroemdste Nederlanders zijn; toch laat zijn nationale bekendheid te wensen over. Onderzoek in 2003 liet zien dat 65% van de Rotterdammers dacht dat Erasmus de ontwerper van de Erasmusbrug was. Om de blijvende invloed van Erasmus in de huidige tijd te belichten is in Rotterdam de stichting Erasmushuis opgericht en zijn nieuwe rituelen gestart om aandacht aan de filosoof te bieden. Zo wordt in Rotterdam jaarlijks zijn geboortedag gevierd (28 oktober), wordt het uitbrengen van Lof der Zotheid elke 1e april herdacht en is er jaarlijks in de zomer de nacht van Erasmus. Op de Kop van Zuid in Rotterdam staat een beeld van Erasmus, in 2001 gemaakt door Willem Verbon. Vernoemingen, verkiezingen en afbeeldingen |thumb|right|200px|standbeeld van Erasmus in Rotterdam |- |thumb|right|200px|Erasmus in Gouda, door [[Hildo Krop]] |} Standbeeld in Rotterdam Het beeld van Erasmus was het eerste bronzen standbeeld van Nederland. Een houten versie verrees in 1549 in de Wijde Kerksteeg ten behoeve van de intocht van Prins Filips. Na het bezoek werd het verplaatst naar de West-Nieuwlandsche brug. In 1557 werd het houten beeld vervangen voor een blauw arduinstenen beeld, dat in 1572 kapot geschoten en in de gracht geworpen werd door het Spaanse leger onder leiding van Graaf van Bossu. Eenmaal weer boven water heeft het beeld tot 1621 daar gestaan, totdat men de beeldhouwer Hendrick de Keyser opdracht gaf een bronzen beeld te maken. Dit werd in 1622 geplaatst. In mei 1940 kwam het ongeschonden uit het bombardement van Rotterdam en is het door de gemeentelijke Dienst Kunstbescherming van z'n sokkel gehaald en onopvallend naar Museum Boijmans Van Beuningen gebracht. Daar werd het op de binnenplaats onder betonplaten en zandzakken verborgen. Na vele omzwervingen door de stad heeft het beeld nu een plaats gekregen op het plein voor de Grote of Sint-Laurenskerk. In Brooklyn staat op het terrein van de Erasmus High School een levensgrote kopie van dit beeldSimon Miedema, de ontwerper van de façade beelden van het Witte Huis. Overige afbeeldingen * Een buste van Erasmus door de beeldhouwer Hildo Krop bevindt zich op een piëdestal in de vorm van twee boeken, ontworpen door Menno Meijer, in het Willem Vroesenpark te Gouda, nabij de Sint-Janskerk. Het beeld is via Indonesië, Amsterdam en Paramaribo in Gouda terecht gekomen. Daar werd het eerst geplaatst in de tuin van het MuseumgoudA en later tegen de muur van de Agnietenkapel, alvorens het in 2009 werd verplaatst naar de huidige locatie. * Er staan drie standbeelden van Erasmus in Rotterdam. Eén naast de Sint-Laurenskerk - zoals hierboven beschreven -, één op de kop van Zuid, gemaakt door Willem Verbon in 2001 en één op de campus van de Erasmus Universiteit Rotterdam. * Een enorm wandmozaïek siert het Holbeinhuis, eveneens in Rotterdam. Het mozaïek heeft talloze verwijzingen naar Erasmus en is gemaakt door Louis van Roode in 1954 in opdracht van het Basler Transport Versicherungs Gsf. * In de gevel van het stadhuis van Rotterdam staat, naast een aantal andere personen, ook een afbeelding van Erasmus, voormoedelijk vervaardigd door Lambertus Edema van der Tuuk. * Er staat een standbeeld van Erasmus in Leuven bij het begin van de Mechelsestraat. Dit beeld is in 1979 geplaatst en gemaakt door beeldhouwer René Rosseel. * Er staat een standbeeld van Erasmus in Amsterdam bij het Vossius Gymnasium. * Erasmus komt voor in het boek "Het Geheim van Rotterdam" van Thea Beckman. * Erasmus is afgebeeld op het Nederlandse bankbiljet van 100 gulden uit de jaren vijftig. * In het Erasmiaans Gymnasium in Rotterdam staan meerdere beelden van Erasmus. Verkiezingen * In 2004 eindigde Erasmus op de vijfde plaats in de verkiezing van De grootste Nederlander. * In de verkiezing voor De Grootste Belg, een jaar later, eindigde hij op de 11de plaats in de Vlaamse versie. * In 2005 werd Erasmus door lezers van het dagblad "Rijn en Gouwe" uitgeroepen tot Grootste Gouwenaar. * In 2009 werd Erasmus door bezoekers van de site van Gemeentearchief Rotterdam voor een jaar uitgeroepen tot Grootste Rotterdammerhttp://www.nu.nl/algemeen/2103323/erasmus-grootste-rotterdammer.html. Erasmus als naamgever Erasmus is de naamgever van onder meer * de Erasmus Universiteit Rotterdam, * het Erasmus MC in Rotterdam, * het Erasmiaans Gymnasium in Rotterdam, * de Stichting Erasmus Model United Nations in Rotterdam, * de Stichting Het Huis van Erasmus, eveneens in Rotterdam, * de Erasmusbrug (bijgenaamd 'De Zwaan') in Rotterdam, * de Erasmuslijn, van 1997 tot 2009 de naam van één van de lijnen van de Rotterdamse metro, * verschillende Erasmus Colleges, o.a. in Zoetermeer en in Eindhoven, ** het EMC²-project (Erasmus Masterclass 2-jarig), in het Erasmus College in Zoetermeer, * de Erasmushogeschool Brussel, * het Erasmusziekenhuis (academisch ziekenhuis ULB) in Anderlecht, * verschillende Erasmushuizen, w.o. ** het Erasmushuis in Anderlecht: een museum, ** het Erasmushuis in Rotterdam: een kantoorgebouw, ** het Eramushuis in Jakarta: een cultureel centrum, * het universitair ERASMUS-uitwisselingsprogramma van de EU, onderdeel van het Leven Lang Leren Programma, acroniem van EuRopean community Action Scheme for the Mobility of University Students, * de Openbare Scholengemeenschap Erasmus te Almelo, * de Erasmustoren en de Erasmuslaan bij de Radboud Universiteit Nijmegen, * de Erasmusprijs of Praemium Erasmianum, * het faculteitsgebouw Letteren aan de K.U.Leuven (sinds het herdenkingsjaar 1986), * het Erasmuspark in het Amsterdamse stadsdeel Bos en Lommer. Externe links * Standbeeld Erasmus * Schatkamers * Erasmushuis Anderlecht * Erasmus Online * Lof der Zotheid * * [http://www.huisvanerasmus.nl/ Website van de stichting Het Huis van Erasmus] }} Categorie:Nederlands filosoof Categorie:16e eeuw Categorie:Augustijn Categorie:Filosoof uit de Renaissance Categorie:Geschiedenis van Gouda Categorie:Humanistisch geleerde Categorie:Nederlands pedagoog Categorie:Nederlands rooms-katholiek priester Categorie:Nederlands schrijver Categorie:Nederlands theoloog Categorie:Neolatijns schrijver Categorie:Erasmus als:Erasmus von Rotterdam ar:دسيدريوس إراسموس be:Эразм Ратэрдамскі be-x-old:Эразм Ратэрдамскі bg:Еразъм Ротердамски bs:Erazmo Roterdamski ca:Erasme de Rotterdam cs:Erasmus Rotterdamský cy:Desiderius Erasmus da:Erasmus af Rotterdam de:Erasmus von Rotterdam el:Ντεζιντέριους Έρασμος en:Desiderius Erasmus eo:Erasmo de Roterdamo es:Erasmo de Rotterdam et:Erasmus Rotterdamist eu:Erasmo Rotterdamekoa fa:دزیدریوس اراسموس fi:Erasmus Rotterdamilainen fr:Érasme fy:Erasmus ga:Erasmus as Rotterdam gl:Erasmo de Róterdam he:ארסמוס מרוטרדם hr:Erazmo Roterdamski hu:Rotterdami Erasmus hy:Էրազմ Ռոտերդամցի id:Desiderius Erasmus io:Erasmus de Rotterdam is:Desiderius Erasmus it:Erasmo da Rotterdam ja:デジデリウス・エラスムス ka:დესიდერიუს ერასმუსი ko:데시데리위스 에라스뮈스 la:Desiderius Erasmus Roterodamus lt:Erazmas Roterdamietis lv:Roterdamas Erasms mk:Еразмо Ротердамски nn:Desiderius Erasmus no:Erasmus pdc:Erasmus von Rotterdam pl:Erazm z Rotterdamu pms:Erasm da Rotterdam pt:Erasmo de Roterdão qu:Desiderius Erasmus ro:Erasmus din Rotterdam ru:Эразм Роттердамский sh:Erazmo Roterdamski simple:Desiderius Erasmus sk:Erazmus Rotterdamský sl:Erazem Rotterdamski sr:Еразмо Ротердамски stq:Desiderius Erasmus sv:Erasmus av Rotterdam th:อีราสมุส tr:Desiderius Erasmus uk:Еразм Ротердамський zh:伊拉斯谟